Legion of Super-Heroes/Bugs Bunny Special Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Mordru * Sun-Eater * * Computo 2 * Other Characters: * * Legion of Super-Pets Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * Miracle Machine * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Tales of the Legion of Super-Heroes | Synopsis2 = Supergirl is sick due to infecting herself with Rigel Fever to save the Legion from Mordru, and her lover Brainiac 5 is driving himself crazy searching a cure. He's even built a new Computo. Ultra Boy doesn't trust Computo 2 given that the original tried to kill them all, but Brainiac states Computo is harmless now because he's been programmed to love them all. Computo 2 calculates there's only one cure for Kara's illness: an atom called Illudium Phosdex that has been extinct since the 24th century. Brainy reasons Superboy may help them, so he orders Computo 2 bring Clark to the 31st century. Computo leaves. In the 21st century, Bugs Bunny is harvesting his crops. It's a tough task, so he bites one of his special carrots and becomes Super-Rabbit. Computo 2 turns up when he's done with harvesting and tells him he's travelled from the future because the Legion needs his assistance. Bugs decides whatever that "talking washing machine" is talking about, it must be more interesting than milking cows. Bugs arrives in the future and quickly annoys Ultra Boy before flying off. He accidentally stumbles upon the miracle machine as he's wishing his carrots were there. His wish comes true and he begins eating. Brainiac 5, Lightning Lass and Ultra Boy are coming up with a way to deal with Bugs Bunny when Validus crashes into the headquarters. Validus quickly does away with the trio of Legionnaires and heads to murder Supergirl, but Bugs stops and defeats him. Brainiac 5 questions why Computo 2 didn't return with Superboy and why its security system didn't alert them of Validus. Computo admits he was jealous of Brainiac's love for Supergirl. As it breaks down, Computo reveals Super-Rabbit's carrots contain Illidium Phosdex. Brainiac creates a cure. Supergirl awakens and kisses Brainiac 5. The Legionnaires thank Bugs and he's made an honorary member of the Legion. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bugs Bunny * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Mordru * Computo * Computo 2 * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue's cover pays homage to 's cover, the Legion's first appearance. * Two scenes pay homage to the cover of where Superman holds Supergirl's corpse in his arms. * Timber Wolf mentions the "Levitz Regulations", referencing Legion writer Paul Levitz. * Super-Bugs smashes Validus into a machine, paying homage to the cover of * The title of the fifth chapter is a reference to the Superman storyline of the same name. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Intercompany Crossovers